Blood-stained Earth
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Haldir takes advantage of his power over Legolas.


Blood-stained Earth

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, LOTR, or any of their characters. Based more off the book than the movie. Also, I suck at writing sex and/or rape scenes so any pointers are welcome.

"This wasn't part of the deal." Legolas breathes, struggling to free his hands from the ropes.

"I said you could pass if you wore blindfolds." Haldir smirks down at the Elvish Princeling. "I never said I wouldn't bind you, as well."

He leans back, surveying his handiwork. Legolas lies helpless on the forest floor, his naked body tied into the form of the upside-down letter Y from the Common-Tongue. His hands are tied above his head and to a tree with elven rope, rope that was never made for such a task as this. For his legs, the most important part, Haldir had chosen to tie them to stakes that he had pounded into the ground, having decided that the forest would cry out against being asked to play any larger of a role in this act. Now, the beautiful Prince lies stretched out beneath him, his legs spread open in an inviting manner. Haldir kneels between them, reaching out his hand to stroke one smooth, pale thigh.

"You will pay for this!" The Prince promises, his voice filled with rage.

"Will I?" Haldir replies. The younger elf jerks his head away, as Haldir runs the back of his hand along Legolas' jaw-line. "How so?"

"My father is a King! He will not suffer you to-"

"He is the King of Mirkwood." Haldir interrupts. "And we are in Lorien. Your father is a long way from here."

"Do you think that will matter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadri-ah!" The Prince breaks off in pain as the Marchwarden's hand closes tightly around his member.

"I am the Marchwarden here and you are a visitor. If you begin to tell them of this, I will simply tell them that you are lying and that you and your friends are not fit to pass through our realm."

"They will not take your word over mine!" The Prince is trying to stay strong, but Haldir can tell that he's losing hope.

"Do you think so?" He leans in closer, inches from Legolas' face. The younger elf manages to squash a whimper before it's fully started, as Haldir's lips graze his. "I have been the Marchwarden here for over a millennium, my _Prince_." He sneers. "And I have been in their employ since before that. Do you think that they would allow me to guard the borders if they did not trust me?" Legolas doesn't answer, only flinching when a hand comes up to brush a lock of hair out of his face. "And then there're the other elves in my troop, who are loyal to none but the Lord, the Lady, and I. I have only to tell them that you attacked me and they will vouch for my word without proof. You are a Prince, but you are also a stranger to our land. Do you think that the Lord and Lady of these woods would take your word over mine and my companions?" If the weakening of Legolas' struggles are anything to go by, he is buying every word that the older elf is saying.

"My friends…" Ah, one last hope.

"By all means," Haldir mocks, sitting up abruptly, "call out for them. We're not that far away from the camp. Surely at least one of them will hear you. And after they've come to rescue you, you can tell them why your quest must come to an end. How you thought your precious innocence was worth more than the fate of your journey."

He's not entirely sure what the aim of the Fellowship is but, if the avid pursuit of the group by the orcs is anything to go by, it is important. Legolas, at least, takes it very seriously, judging by the way he finally stills beneath Haldir, the last of his struggles coming to a halt. Haldir wishes he had removed the Prince's blindfold so that he could see Legolas' eyes as the elf sinks into utter despair. But the more senses the Prince is deprived of, the more helpless he'll feel.

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas mutters, and Haldir can tell that all the fight has gone out of him.

"Because," The Marchwarden inserts two fingers into the Prince's tight hole, spreading him open for him, "you're beautiful." He smiles down at the younger elf. "And because, I can." And then he thrusts in, tearing the Prince as he goes.

Legolas cries of pain are muffled by the Marchwarden's lips. His blood seeps into the Earth beneath him and Haldir knows that the woods will never forget this act. And neither will Legolas.


End file.
